I'll fight to the end with you
by C.D.K 8
Summary: Confusion is evedent in the group. Derek is starting to develop feelings for Chloe, while his little sister is getting feelings for someone aswell. But as the fight draws closer, who will stay and who will leave? Who will die and who will survive, read to find out!


Ok hey guys long time no read, sorry it's been so long but I've been busy.

K but here's a new store so I hope you like it.

I'll fight to the end with you

Chapter 1

Do you love me

D-P.O.V

A year has gone by since being on the run.

My mate (though she doesn't even know it) Chloe, Simon, Tori, Cylen (My real younger sister), Shadow, Macy and of corse me.

Ok so I'm Derek Souza Bae, I'm a 19-year-old werewolf. Exceedingly well-built. I have midnight black hair and vibrant green eyes. Chloe's my mate. But she doesn't know. But I hope she will soon. Mating season is coming up and I don't know what I'm going to do when it comes..

My mate Chloe Saunders, is a 18-year-old necromancer. She's filled out in all the good places thanks to purity. She has red hair now and sea blue eyes. She's best friends with the queen of bitches Tori and my little angel of a sister Cylen and Shadow's sister Macy. And I'm deeply in love with her.

Simon Bae: My foster-brother, he's an 18-year-old sorcerer. He has spike blond hair and almond brown shaped eyes. He's Korean. He built, but not as much as me. He had the biggest crush on Chloe some time back but then moved on to my sister and it pisses me off, clearly she's not interested!

Tori Enright: The bitch of all bitches. She's a pain in my ass, but has been a big help. She's an 18-year-old witch. She's solid and ok I guess. She has black hair and brown eyes. She was the first to break down Macy's shield of emotions and now they're like sisters.

Cylen (Midnight) Dekam: My little sister, She's a 17-year-old all power. She has a good build. She has dark brown (Nearly black) hair with eyes that change color with her moods. We found her breaking into the house and steeling food two months ago. She and I are completely different but I love her more than anything (Except Chloe). She's emo and can be very depressing.

Ari (Shadow) Hollow: Cylen's biggest crush and mate, He's an 19-year-old werewolf. He's very well-built. He has black/ dark brown eyes and black hair with blue tips. He joined us a little while after Cylen came. She thinks Shadow is her mate, cute I know. But the stupid thing is he has a thing for Tori. And also like Cylen, he's emo.

And lastly Macy Vixor: She's a closed off little bitch, she's an 8-year-old volo half demon. She's built for her age. She has orange eyes and hair to match. Tori and Shadow are the only ones who like her and Cylen likes her a bit as well.

Ok now back to the present.

Well we've stayed in the forest. Our last safe house was raided and we've been on the move since. We lost Lauren and my dad, Kit Bae. We almost lost Cylen but then we didn't know she was an all power. We found out that night when they killed her dog, Jannie. Oh boy was she angry. Let's just say not very many people survived. So that's why we never get her angry.

"Derek?" I heard Chloe ask.

I must have blacked out.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why do you love Cylen so much, you don't even know her." She asked, an expression in her eyes that I couldn't comprehend.

"She's my real sister, and she's the only one of my family I know. I love her because she didn't judge me when she saw me right away. I love her because she loves me." I said, the last two lines meaning to be for her and Cylen.

She looked at me for a quick second then nodded. A look passed over her eyes as she walked away.

"I love you Chloe Saunders." I whispered.

"Derek, you have to tell her." A voice said behind me, making me jump.

Turning around, I glared at my little sister/ pain in the ass.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" I warned.

"That you'd bury me alive and leave me to die." She said, glaring at me.

When we'd found her, she's been with another kid then. But he died that night. He was about 5 years old and when we found her she was feeding him the food. We came to attack her but all she did was growl, a warning to stay away from her and the little boy. To this day I have no idea what he was to her, she wont tell anyone.

"Yes, so go find a hole and I'll bury you like the dog I am." I said jokingly.

When we'd first met, she'd always called me a stupid dog.

Grinning she punched me in the arm.

"I mean it Derek tell her, before someone and by someone I mean me, tells her." She whispered, walking to catch up to Shadow.

I guess she was right I do need to tell Chloe, before someone else takes her.

"Derek!" I heard someone yell.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Get your sorry excuse for an ass over here!" I Tori yelled.

"Why?" I yelled at her.

"You gotta see this." She whispered coming up to me.

Frowning I walked around a few trees, and my jaw dropped.

There stood Cylen and Shadow, in a full-blown make out session.

Cylen was push up against a tree, her arms around Shadow's neck. His arms were around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Clearing my thought, they sprung away from each other, blushing.

"Well this isn't akward." I mumbled.

Cylen was cracking up and Shadow was glaring at me.

Well I have to protect my sister don't I?

"What's going on?" I heard Chloe ask.

"Just caught theses two having a little alone time." I said, chuckling.

I looked over my shoulder to see Simon.

He was glaring at Shadow.

"Let's move." Simon said, walking up to Cylen and grabbing her hand.

Somethings will never change.

C-P.O.V (Cylen, befor they got caught.)

Seriously! Derek need's to man up and tell Chloe he likes her.

Same with me, I guess I gotta tell Shadow I like him too. But I'm scared to know how he feels about me.

I don't like him, I love him.

"Cylen?" A voice whispered next to me.

Looking to my left, my heart nearly stopped.

There stood Shadow, in all his shirtless glory.

"H-h-h...I...um...I, w-what do yo-you think of me?" I blurted out.

He stopped and looked at me, no emotion shining in his black eyes.

He advanced on me, I backed up. The anger was evident in his eyes.

My back hit a tree, but that didn't stop him. The kept coming until he was right in front of me.

Gripping my shoulders, he looked right into my eyes.

"You don't want to know." He whispered.

"And why not?" I challenged.

"Fine I'll tell you." He snarled.  
"You're the most ignorant, stubborn, snide, evil, rude, insensitive, girl I've ever known." He whispered in my ear.

I felt tears prick my eyes and they spilt over.

He backed up, and looked into my eyes and he look softened.

"But you are also the most beautiful, caring, sexy, alluring, most amazing girl I've ever known." He whispered.

I looked at him in awe.

No words could come out of my mouth, instead I crashed my mouth to his.

I swore I saw sparks fly, and I'd never been happier.

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
